piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Pearl/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Black Pearl. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots File:Pearl fleeing.png|The ''Black Pearl fleeing from the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] File:CotBPBlackPearlarrivestoPortRoyal.jpg|The Black Pearl arrives to Port Royal. File:CotBPBlackPearlattacksPortRoyal.jpg|The Black Pearl attacks File:CotBPBlackPearlfigurehead.jpg| File:Barbossa 1stappear.jpg|Captain Barbossa aboard the Pearl. File:BP crew raid.jpg|"Elizabeth Turner" aboard the Black Pearl. File:CotBPBlackPearlsailsinthemoonlight.jpg| File:CotBPTheMoonlightshowsusforwhatweare.jpg| File:Skeleton Crew.jpg|The cursed crew of the Black Pearl. File:IsladeMuertaCotBP1.jpg|The Pearl at Isla de Muerta. File:Black Pearl and HMS Interceptor.jpg|The Pearl pursues the ''Interceptor''. File:Barbossa pursuit CotBP.jpg|Barbossa pursuing the Interceptor aboard the Pearl. File:The Intercepter versus the Pearl.png|The Pearl fighting the Interceptor. File:CotBPMotleycrewattackingPearl.jpg|The Pearl attacked by the motley crew. File:Black Pearl plank.jpg|Elizabeth Swann walking the Pearl's plank. Image:EatCake1.jpg|Elizabeth Swann rows to the Pearl File:Pearl P1 end.jpg|The Pearl at Port Royal Promotional images Image:BlackPearlSharkArt.jpg|The Black Pearl followed by sharks art. Image:BlackPearlStormyArt.jpg|The Black Pearl in a storm art. Image:Ships graveyard.jpg|The Black Pearl arrives to Isla de Muerta. Image:Concept Art 3.jpg| Image:CotBPShipsArt.jpg|Concept art of the Dauntless, the Black Pearl and the Interceptor. Image:Pearl rowers.jpg|The Pearl during the attack on Port Royal. Image:Black Pearl vs HMS Interceptor 1.jpg| Image:Black Pearl poster.png| Image:BP big.jpg| On-set images File:Pirates of the caribbean the black pearl barge.png| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots File:DMCPearlriggingfirstappear1.jpg|The ''Black Pearl rigging. File:DMCPearlriggingfirstappear2.jpg| File:Gibbs 1stappearDMC.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs singing on the deck of the Black Pearl. File:DMCJackrowinginacoffintothePearl.jpg|Jack Sparrow rowing towards the Pearl. File:DMCIsthathowyoureallfeeling.jpg|Jack's crew confronting him aboard the Pearl. File:DMCBlackPearlsailsoffinstormynight.jpg|The Black Pearl sails into the stormy night. File:Captain's cabin.jpg|Jack Sparrow in the Pearl's cabin File:SteadyAsSheGoes7.jpg|The crew sleeping aboard the Pearl. File:DMCBPCrewLiftyourskinup.jpg| File:Black Pearl Pelegostos Island DMC.jpg|The Black Pearl ran aground on Isla de Pelegostos File:Black Pearl 34.jpg| File:Cutlery29.jpg|The crew racing towards the Pearl. File:Black Pearl 2.png|The Black Pearl anchored off the coast of Cuba File:DMCJonesYouvebeencaptainforyears.jpg|Jack facing Davy Jones aboard the Black Pearl. File:ThePearl.JPG| File:Pearl under Jack Sparrow.png|The Pearl sailing File:ManualLabor1.jpg|The crew swabbing the deck. File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 2.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 11.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 12.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 18.png| File:IMG 0125.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 19.png| File:BlackPealScreen.jpg| File:DMCJackpopup2.jpg|The Pearl's crew preparing to face the Kraken. File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 21.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 22.png| File:DMCWilltakescommandKrakenbattle.jpg|Will Turner taking command aboard the Pearl. File:DMCBPCrewstaresatGibbsforusingrumdecision.jpg| File:DMCBPcrewGibbsKrakenBattle2.jpg|The Kraken attacking the Pearl. File:DMCSurvivingBPcrewmembers.jpg|The surviving crewmembers of the Black Pearl. File:DMCSurvivingcrewmengettingintheBPlongboat.jpg|The crew abandoning ship, save for Jack. File:JackvsKraken.jpg|Jack facing the Kraken. File:Kraken destroys the pearl.png|The Kraken destroying the Pearl File:DMCBPcrewwatchesBPtakendown.jpg| Promotional images Image:Pearl DMC.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots File:Black Pearl Locker Expanse.jpg|The ''Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker File:The Pearl in the locker.png|The Pearl being carried by crabs. File:Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa arguing aboard the Pearl File:Souls AWE.jpg|Ragetti aboard the Pearl File:Pearl Dead People.jpg| File:Pearl up is down.png| File:P3Standoff.jpg|A pistol standoff aboard the Pearl Image:AWEBlackSand13.jpg|The Empress and the Black Pearl offshore of Black Sand Beach. File:Jack_versus_Feng.png|Jack, Barbossa and Sao Feng aboard the Pearl File:ShipsAWE.jpg|The Pearl captured the Empress and the Endeavour. File:AWEButforthatIneedtheBrethren.jpg| File:Skirmish_at_Kraken_Island.png| File:Black Pearl 9.jpg| File:Rescue Blacksand skirmish.jpg| File:AWEJackThatwaswithoutasingledropofrum.jpg|Jack Sparrow aboard the Pearl. File:ShipwreckSideview.jpg|The Black Pearl outside of Shipwreck Island. File:Shipwreck2.jpg|The Pearl arriving to Shipwreck Cove. File:Shipwreck3.jpg| File:Crew arriving shipwreakcove.png|The crew aboard the Pearl File:AWEPearloutsideShipwreckCove.jpg| File:Pirate Armada.jpg|The Black Pearl with the Brethren's fleet. File:WorldEndsToday3.jpg| File:AWECrewwatchingCalypsoreleased.jpg|Barbossa and his crew releasing Calypso. File:Barbossa Kneeling AWE.PNG| File:Pirate Armada speech.jpg| File:Black Pearl Battle AWE.jpg| File:Maelstrom.png| File:AWEDutchmancannonfirepassesBarbossa.jpg| File:AWECrewreadytheguns.jpg| File:AWEWillyellsfire1.jpg| File:AWEPearlpepperedDutchmancannonfire.jpg| File:Barbossa at the wheel.png| File:Pearlbattle.JPG| File:Crew swinging.png|The Pearl battling with the Flying Dutchman in a maelstrom File:AWEWillandElizabethkissduringbattleWideView.jpg| File:Calypsosmaelstrom.jpg| File:AWEGibbsfirescannon.jpg| File:Pearl last battle.jpg| File:BlackPearlAWE.jpg| File:Black Pearl and Flying Dutch Man approuch the ETC.png|The Pearl and the Dutchman against the Endeavour. File:jesus 048.jpg| File:Mm.JPG| File:Ouch.jpg| File:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves1.jpg| File:AWE PiratesVictory.jpg| File:Blackpearl01.jpg|The Pearl sailing File:Black Pearl Tortuga.PNG| File:AWEPearlscrewreportingtoBarbossa.jpg| Promotional images Image:Locker_art.jpg|The Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker concept art Image:WarAgainstPiracy.jpg|The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman battle concept art Image:Pirates3photos181jpg2.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa at the Pearl's helm. Image:Pirates3photos181jpg.jpg|Jack and Barbossa fighting over the Pearl's helm. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:BPinbottlecabinet.jpg|The ''Black Pearl in a bottle. Image:OSTWhyistheBlackPearlinabottle.jpg|"Why is the Black Pearl in a bottle?" Image:Feastyoureyes.jpg| Image:BottledBPProfile.jpg| Image:BPinabottlepromo.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs and Jack Sparrow have retrieved the Pearl. Image:BPbottleOST.png|Jack looking at the Black Pearl's bottle Image:Monkeyinabottlepromo.jpg|Jack the monkey with the Black Pearl Image:Pearlinthebottle.jpg|Jack Sparrow with the Pearl in a bottle Promotional images Image:BPinBottleConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Black Pearl in a bottle. Image:BPbottlepromo.jpg| Miscellanea File:Blackpearl 468x306.jpg|The first Black Pearl. File:Shot0006.png|The construction of the Black Pearl inside the Pinewood Studios. File:BlackPearlPlans.jpg|Plans for the second Black Pearl Image:Black-pearl.jpg|The Sunset as the Black Pearl. Image:3554937753 a2aee691b7 o.jpg| Image:BlackPearl.jpg| Image:BlackPearl_PiratesCaribbean_ship.jpg|The Black Pearl miniature model Image:Pirates_of_the_caribbian_collectors_black_pearl_ghost_ship_ad.jpg Image:1017.jpg| Image:4184.jpg|The official LEGO set version of the Pearl Image:BP card.jpg|The Black Pearl on a poker playing card Image:PPDC 028.jpg|The Wicked Wench in the Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game Category:Galleries